There has been known a solar simulator for measuring photoelectric transfer characteristics by irradiating an irradiation object that takes advantage of solar energy, such as a solar panel, with pseudo solar light artificially generated, or for performing deterioration characteristic test on the irradiation object.
PATENT LITERATURE 1 discloses a pseudo solar light irradiation device for irradiating a measuring object with pseudo solar light produced by passing light originated from a xenon lamp through an optical filter and then by diffusely reflecting the light from the filter by a reflector.
PATENT LITERATURE 2 discloses another pseudo solar light irradiation device for irradiating an irradiation object with pseudo solar light produced by passing light originated from an elongated xenon flash lamp through a cylindrical spectral conversion filter arranged in coaxial with the lamp, by reflecting the light from the filter by a reflector, and by diffusing the light reflected by a light diffusing element.